The present invention relates generally to improvements in tools and it relates particularly to an improved circle or hole cutter.
In the cutting of holes or circles, a bit or cylindrical saw is commonly employed which is replaceably held and driven by a motor driven chuck. Such tools possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. The diameters of the circles or holes vary by increments and require a different cutting tool or bit for each hole or circle diameter and it is impossible to drill or cut holes or circles of non-standard diameters with conventional tools of this type. A circle- or hole-cutting tool has been available which overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks. Such a tool includes an arbor supported beam which includes a pair of tool holding blocks continuously concurrently adjustable along the length of the block symmetrically at right angles to the axis of the arbor. While such a tool is highly satisfactory and permits the cutting of circles and holes of continuously varying sizes, the range of such sizes has heretofore been limited thereby somewhat restricting the use of such tool.